La Posibilidad
by LadyAryaS
Summary: Al alba Emma recapitula su relación.


Hola! Les traigo un nuevo songfic, cortito, un one-shot. De antemano gracias por leer.

Los personajes de OUAT ni la canción empleada en esta historia me pertenecen.

* * *

El alba estaba a nada de alcanzarnos, los primeros rayos de sol seguramente se dejarían entrever a través de las cortinas blancas que antes de dormir habían sido corridas por ella con la firma intención de prolongar nuestro sueño algunas horas después del amanecer. Pero era imposible para mí el permanecer tanto tiempo a su lado sin tener ganas de admirarla, al dormir su entrecejo se relaja y sus labios se abren ligeramente invitándome a beber de ellos, rozar los míos con los suyos y seguir constatando su suavidad, cual terciopelo los sentía al adueñarme de ellos con los míos o cuando se dedicaban a recorrer entre mordiscos y besos toda mi piel.

No hay forma de describir el sin fin de sensaciones que recorren mi cuerpo al admirarla así, la paz y vulnerabilidad que siento al verla dormir es contraste con la pasión y estabilidad que me da cuando sus orbes cafés están abiertos y sus pestañas enmarcan la luz y brillo que me hace feliz descubrir cuando atenta la observo y soy capaz de admirar en ellos mi reflejo.

 _Jamás imaginé la posibilidad_ _  
_ _De que alguien como yo tendría oportunidad_ _  
_ _De hacer a un lado todo para ser feliz_ _  
_ _Y no pedirle a nadie nada a cambio_

Creo que por la mente de ambas jamás se vislumbró la posibilidad de llegar a forjar una relación, debido a nuestros antecedentes en el amor y a las diversas situaciones que nos rodeaban. El crecer como huérfana te deja una sensación de vacío que consideras que será muy difícil de llenar, no se trata de estar rodeado de personas o tener conocimiento y conciencia de vínculos de sangre con otras personas, la sensación de soledad deja mella en el alma y sin darte cuenta te cierras a la posibilidad de poder ser feliz, llega un punto en el que sientes que hay algo en ti que hace a los demás correr y te ciega a pensar que no mereces ser amado.

Ella por su parte, la desilusión al confiar en alguien y por ello perder a la persona amada, el egoísmo de su madre y su imposición a la perfección la hicieron creer que tampoco podía tener amor en su vida, pero henos aquí. Sin importar que los títulos de "Salvadora" y "Reina Malvada" se ostenten sobre nosotras, que digan que los buenos no deben mezclarse con los malos, a pesar de maldiciones y enfrentamientos hemos decidido dejar todo a un lado para poder ser feliz y no pedirle a nadie nada a cambio.

 _Pasé un buen tiempo recorriendo la ciudad_ _  
_ _Dejando en el camino lo que está de más_ _  
_ _Sin una idea clara de lo que es hogar_ _  
_ _Me iba sintiendo un poco más cercano_

Hemos tenido diferentes parejas, pero hablando por mí, con ninguna de ellas experimente esta sensación de hogar que experimento cuando estamos juntas, y el hecho de que Henry forme parte de este círculo nos complementa aún más, a su lado tengo una familia y eso no se logra tan fácil. Pasé por muchas familias, recorrí diversas casas de acogida y tuve que llegar hasta ella para llenar ese vació.

 _Y volteé hacia atrás_ _  
_ _Dando gracias al pasado_ _  
_ _Y al voltear de nuevo hacia al frente_ _  
_ _Te encontré a mi lado_

La lógica dictaría que siendo ella la causante de mi inestabilidad infantil debería odiarla o por lo menos no estar compartiendo lecho con ella, pero la lógica no gobierna corazón, y llegada a este punto creo que doy gracias al pasado, por poder tener en este preciso momento la oportunidad de verla dormir. Me sonrío sin querer al ver como su nariz se frunce ligeramente, pareciera que fuese a estornudar, con mi palma acaricio ligeramente su mejilla, tratando de esa manera alejar lo que sea que perturbe su sueño y parece funcionar.

 _Y desde ahí, solo miro hacia el frente_ _  
_ _Contigo a lado es fácil caminar,_ _  
_ _Te vi llegar, entre un montón de gente_ _  
_ _Las leyes del camino conspiraron para mi_ _  
_ _Para poder tenerte hoy aquí_

Un día sin más, concluida nuestra aventura en Neverland, la observé detenidamente mientras presidía una reunión del consejo de la ciudad, la entonación de su voz al tener que levantarla para poder ser escuchada, su gesticulación, los ademanes que empleaba, su porte, y de esa manera, sin querer, me encontré pensando en sus labios y la cicatriz que tiene sobre su labio superior y en lo que se sentiría besarla. Y desde ahí inicié mi propia operación, "Operación: Conquístala". Aún el día de hoy me parece soso el nombre, seguramente a Henry se le habría ocurrido un nombre mejor, pero a lo hecho pecho, y desde ahí esa fue mi tarea, conquistarla, y todo conspiró a mi favor, porque la tengo hoy aquí.

 _Jamás imaginé la posibilidad_ _  
_ _Que alguien como yo tendría oportunidad_ _  
_ _De que alguien como tú también pensara en mi_ _  
_ _Y darlo todo sin pedir a cambio_

Decir que creí que sería una tarea fácil, sería mentir, la posibilidad de que alguien como ella pensara en mí, que me eligiese a mí, me parecía un poco inverosímil. Y no es infravaloración, pero de ella si podía entender que me rechazase por ser hija de quien soy, se puede entender que por culpa de mi madre perdió su primera oportunidad de ser feliz, pero sin yo pedírselo y sin verlo venir, una tarde me confesó que estaba feliz por nosotras y que tal vez no tomó las mejores decisiones en su pasado pero de alguna u otra manera gracias a ello podíamos tener la oportunidad que se nos estaba presentando y que por ello era feliz.

 _Y volteé hacia atrás_ _  
_ _Dando gracias al pasado_ _  
_ _Y al voltear de nuevo hacia al frente_ _  
_ _Te encontré a mi lado_

 _Y desde ahí, solo miro hacia el frente_ _  
_ _Contigo a lado es fácil caminar,_ _  
_ _Te vi llegar, entre un montón de gente_ _  
_ _Las leyes del camino conspiraron para mi_ _  
_ _Para poder tenerte hoy aquí_

Y desde entonces no nos preocupamos por lo que puedan decir o especular, cerrando la puerta de la mansión somos únicamente nosotros, somos una familia, Henry inmediatamente nos apoyó cuando después de unos meses de salir a escondidas, y no fue a escondidas por temor al que dirán, sino para descubrir que en realidad queríamos tener una relación, tomamos la decisión de hacerlo participe de nuestro secreto, lo cual probablemente al ver su aceptación, lo terminó de formalizar.

Después siguieron mis padres, quienes tras el shock inicial de la noticia, también nos apoyaron siendo portadores fieles de la bandera que de si es "amor verdadero" ellos no eran nadie para oponerse. Y sin más, poco a poco dejamos de escondernos, salíamos a diversos lugares como pareja y también como familia. Desayunos, almuerzos y cenas en Granny's se hicieron patentes y sin anunciarlo Storybroke fue testigo silencioso de nuestra relación.

A su lado todo ha sido fácil, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya pasaba las siete noches de la semana entre las paredes de su mansión y decidimos hacerla nuestra mansión, hemos peleado, nos hemos enojado, he pasado noches a pan y agua debido a sus castigos, pero cada día que pasa la amo más, aún cuando podría parecer imposible.

De alguna u otra manera las leyes del camino, el destino o quien quiera que haya conspirado, nos ha dado a ambas nuestro final feliz. Observo el reloj, ya pasan de las 8 de la mañana, probablemente ella tenía pensado dormir más el día de hoy ya que es domingo, además de que eran pasadas las dos de la mañana cuando por fin le di tregua y deje de recorrer su cuerpo, pero es que ya no aguanto más. Me giro y tomo la cajita de terciopelo negra que dejé sobre la cómoda una vez me percate que Regina se encontraba profundamente dormida. La abro y la coloco frente a ella, si ya sé que es cliché y lo vi en una película, pero quiero que cuando cuente la historia diga que lo primero que vio al despertar fue su anillo de compromiso. Acaricio su mejilla pero esta vez con firmeza y uso mi dedo pulgar para acariciar su labio inferior, puedo notar por su respiración que está despertando y me muero porque abra los ojos. Suspiro y sigo recorriendo su labio, sonrío, por fin los ha abierto. Debido a su estado de letargo le está costando reconocer la caja frente a ella y ahí está, esa es la expresión que quería, sus ojos brillan con sorpresa, alegría y en previa señal de que probablemente derramara un par de lágrimas. **–Cásate conmigo Regina Mills, a tu lado no hay mejor manera de caminar…-** Las lágrimas se derramaban ya de sus ojos y con una sonrisa enorme asintió y me dio la mejor respuesta que podría darme la mujer de mi vida. **–Sí, Emma, quiero casarme contigo.-**

 _Y desde ahí, solo miro hacia el frente_ _  
_ _Contigo a lado es fácil caminar,_ _  
_ _Te vi llegar, entre un montón de gente_ _  
_ _Las leyes del camino conspiraron para mi_ _  
_ _Para poder tenerte hoy aquí_

* * *

 _¿Comentarios?_


End file.
